


Bubble Trouble

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, They were making a, Tic Tok, boys being stupid, dont try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: They were really bored. Bad things happen when they’re bored.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Bubble Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustThatOneGirl1815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/gifts).
  * Inspired by [QUARANTINED: RED ROBIN’S TIK TOK ACCOUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175265) by [JustThatOneGirl1815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/pseuds/JustThatOneGirl1815). 



“Are you ready?”

“I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

Tim was laying at the top of the manor’s main staircase clad in Superboy pajamas and dawning his Batman helmet and domino mask. The most striking thing about his appearance though was the ridiculous amount of bubble wrap he had wrapped around him. He looked like some kind of monstrous human burrito made of bubble wrap.Jason stood behind him in his own mask, like a proud parent completely in support of the decisions that brought them here. He had one foot resting on the top of bubble burrito Tim.

“Alright. On the count of three, I push you down the stairs. One. Two. Three.”

*

“Okay, I’ll admit it. We probably could have thought that one through.” Tim said sulky from his position on the med table. While the bubble wrap had protected a majority of Tim’s body they had unfortunately neglected to account for the extremities of his head and feet, as well as the hallway end table and its potted contents.

“I expect you will be cleaning up your mess, young masters.” Alfred gave his two mischievous grandchildren a disapproving frown as he finished wrapping Tim’s injuries.

“Yes Alfred.” 

Bruce, who had begun to re-examine his life choices at this point bemoaned, “Why are you two like this?” In resigned defeat, clearly not looking for an answer.

He got one.

Duke, who had just returned from his patrol and was headed for the showers, quite unsympatheticly informed him, “Hey old man, you raised them.”


End file.
